Blue Days
by time traveler Joe
Summary: Chapter 4 up! Misao decide ir un tiempo con sus amigos a Tokyo para ordenar sus sentimietos hacia Aoshi.
1. Carta para Aoshi

Blue Days.

1

Carta para Aoshi.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. A mí la narración, pero lo hago sin fines de lucro.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

Este es otro nublado día de octubre. Tan nublado y tan confuso como mi mente, pero también aburrido. En mi interior siento una desesperación tremenda y también melancolía.

Mi habitación está completamente oscura y yo me encuentro tirada en un rincón, aun con mi ropa para dormir. Este día ha sido exactamente igual a otros, gris.

En mi mano derecha sostengo un trozo de papel con algunos garabatos escritos en ella. En la otra, una pluma con la punta impregnada de tinta que ya ha empezado a secarse, las gotas de esta cayeron al suelo, dejando en él algunas manchas pequeñas de tinta.

Unos centímetros alejados de mí se encuentran varios montones de libros y más allá la cama aun deshecha.

Mis ojos están rojos y mis mejillas siguen frescas, ya que hace unos momentos algunas lágrimas resbalaron por ellas. Sé que no frecuento llorar, pero esta vez no pude evitarlo.

Hace unos momentos volví a escuchar unos murmullos del otro lado de la puerta, pero ya han cesado. Sé que están preocupados por mí ya que no suelo quedarme en mi cuarto hasta tarde y no dar señales de vida.

—¿No ha salido del cuarto? —se oyó la voz de Omasu con un dejo de extrañeza en ella.

—No y es muy extraño —le contestó Okon.

—¡No te preocupes! Ya sabes cómo es…

—Es cierto, debe de estar inventando algunos chistes para hacer sonreír al Okashira cuando vuelva.

Pero, en realidad no es eso lo que estoy haciendo…

Sé que no soy la que frecuento ser. Pero, también es cierto que hasta los más fuertes lloran y hoy a mí me ha ganado la tristeza.

Quiero estar al lado de esa persona, de la persona que es más importante para mí. Siento una gran impotencia por no tener el valor de estar a su lado y sonreír. ¿Por qué?

No he podido terminar la carta que empecé a escribirle. Me gana la tristeza y las lágrimas se me salen.

"Aoshi-sama: O tal vez debería llamarlo Ao-chan. Aprovecho su ausencia para dejarle esta carta, ya que luego de pensarlo y pensarlo he decidido irme un tiempo a Tokyo, para descansar un poco, aclarar y ordenar mis pensamientos y también para decidir qué camino seguir y qué haré con mi vida. Sé que voy a extrañarlo, porque no pude despedirme de usted. En verdad voy a extrañarlo…"

Ya no pude escribir más.

Me pregunto qué sentirá Aoshi-sama por mí. Si sólo me verá como una niña o si será algo más. Me duele pensarlo. Me duele mucho…

Dos lágrimas resbalaron por mis ojos, otra vez.

De pronto un suave aroma me sacó de mis pensamientos. Un olor a teriyaki. A mi mente llegaron algunos recuerdos como cuando Aoshi-sama y yo comíamos teriyaki.

—¿¡Pero qué estoy haciendo? —me dije a mí misma—. No debo deprimirme por nada. Si Aoshi-san me viera no me lo perdonaría —me limpié las lágrimas con mis dedos.

—¡¡Misao-chan!

La voz de Okina se oyó. Aventó la puerta y me vio allí en el rincón.

—Es hora de la comida ¡Vamos!

Me levanté de ese lugar y dejé la carta en una mesa.

—¿Estuviste llorando?

—No, no. E… en un momento salgo. Me tengo qué vestir.

Okina salió del cuarto. Lentamente cepillé mi cabello e hice una trenza, al final até un listón de color rojo para que no se deshiciera. Me puse un vestido azul marino con adornos de pétalos de ciruelos y mis sandalias. Pinté mis labios con un ligero tono rosado y coloqué algo de rubor en mis mejillas.

Omasu y Okon fueron las que enseñaron a maquillarme, ya que crecí entre hombres.

Al salir, ya todos estaban en la mesa, traté de mejorar mi humor sonriendo un poco. La comida se veía sabrosa y olía muy bien. Me senté en un lado de Okina y comencé a comer sin decir una palabra. Omasu y Okon me miraban extrañadas.

—Aoshi vendrá pronto —me dijo Okina tratando de consolarme.

—Sí, tienes razón —dije animada.

"Pronto vendrá". Lo sé, y también sé que necesito tener una actitud positiva. De nada me servirá lo contrario. Tanta tristeza y tantas lágrimas derramadas me habían abierto el apetito.

—¡Quiero más, por favor!

Omasu me correspondió la sonrisa. Sirvió un poco más en mi plato.

Me retiré de la mesa una vez terminado el almuerzo y me dispuse a ir hacia mi cuarto para terminar la carta.

"…Pero voy a ser fuerte porque sé que pronto regresaré. Pronto volveré a su lado y no pienso rendirme hasta verlo sonreír, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una sonrisa que salga del corazón."

Comencé a caminar en círculos tratando de idear algo más para escribir.

—¡Misao-chan!

Algunos golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi concentración. Caminé hasta ella para abrirla.

—Misao-chan ¿Podrías ir al mercado a comprar estas verduras para la cena? —era Okon—. Lo haría yo, pero todavía tengo qué hacer algunas cosas aquí en la casa.

—Oh… pues… sí, está bien.

—¡Arigatou! Me has quitado un peso de encima. Mira ésta es la lista.

Me entregó el papel y le eché un vistazo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Caminaba lentamente por las calles de Kyoto, tan llenas de gente como siempre. Los puestos de recuerdos estaban a reventar. Esta ciudad se ha llenado de gente rica que viene de otras partes del mundo en sus barcos más lujosos.

—Bueno, lo único que tengo qué hacer es ir hasta el puesto de vegetales y es todo —dije mientras daba un profundo suspiro.

El viento comenzaba a arreciar y con él, el frío se podía sentir un poco más.

Así, caminando lentamente fui hasta el puesto de vegetales.

—¡Buenas tardes! —saludó gentilmente el encargado—. ¿En qué le puedo servir?

—Eh… estoy buscando —revisé la lista— tres dientes de ajo.

—¿Ajo? ¿Ajo? —decía mientras buscaba—. Debe estar por aquí. En un momento se lo entrego.

Me entregó la verdura en una bolsa luego de un rato.

—¿Algo más?

—Sí, también busco jitomate.

—¿Cuántos le doy señorita?

—Déme tres por favor.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Uff! Hacer las compras es agotador —me quejé.

Al fin tenía todos los ingredientes para la cena. El sol comenzaba a hundirse entre las montañas. Iba caminando lentamente de regreso al Aoiya y tarareaba animada una canción. De repente unos gritos me sacaron de mis pensamientos.

—Te dije que me dieras todo lo que tenías o te golpearía —se pudieron oír una serie de ruidos, seguida por algunos gritos, todo indicaba que estaban asaltando a alguien. Luego se escucharon algunas crueles risas.

Tenía que intervenir de alguna manera.

—¡¡Como espía del Oniwbanshuu no lo permitiré!

Me acerqué más al lugar; era en un callejón, pude ver a cuatro tipos que golpeaban con una shinai a un chico de algunos diez años.

—¡Ustedes! —logré llamar la atención de los maleantes—. ¡Alto ahí!

—Ja ja ja una mocosa estúpida —gritó el que tenía la shinai.

—¡¡No soy ninguna mocosa! —me acerqué a él— ¡¡Y tampoco soy estúpida! ¡Golpe de pájaro endemoniado!

Lo golpeé en la cabeza y los otros tres se me acercaron.

—Veamos si pueden contra esta mocosa —dije al mismo tiempo que sostenía tres cuchillas de ninja entre mis dedos. De alguna manera tenía que salir de ese lugar, en el callejón no me podría mover libremente y ellos tendrían la ventaja.

Noté la expresión de miedo en el chico. Me acerqué un poco a la calle y el maleante venía en mi contra para golpearme con la shinai, era un movimiento lento y torpe, era evidente que no era un profesional.

Di un salto para atrás y lancé las cuchillas velozmente. Había mejorado notablemente desde la última vez.

—¡Kansatsu tobi kunai!

Una cuchilla fue a dar directo en su mano derecha; las otras cerca de sus pies, lo cual lo obligó a soltar la espada de madera. Se tiró y comenzó a retorcerse de dolor y a gritar como vieja loca, un cobarde sin duda.

—Mira lo que te hizo la mocosa —le grité cuando él estaba en el suelo.

Los otros tres maleantes quedaron aterrados y salieron huyendo del lugar.

—¡Kansatsu tobi kunai! Eso detendrá a tus amigos en lo que llega la policía.

Fui a ver al pequeño que se encontraba en un rincón aun temblando.

—Ya estás a salvo ¿Puedes caminar? —le dije mientras lo ayudaba a pararse.

En eso llegó la policía y arrestó a los cuatro asaltantes. Revisaron al pequeño a para ver si había recibido algún daño grave.

—¿Tú fuiste la que los venció chiquilla? —me preguntó un oficial.

—¡¡Que no soy chiquilla! —los ojos me crecieron del enojo y se me saltó la vena de la sien—. ¡Golpe de pájaro endemoniado! —lo golpeé en la cabeza.

—Em… Bien, bien. Así que tú fuiste, eres realmente fuerte.

—Por supuesto que lo soy —hice una de esas poses de triunfo. Coloqué mis manos en la cintura y cerré os ojos—. Ya que soy un espía del Oniwabanshuu.

—¿¡Qué, del Oniwabanshuu? —preguntó uno de ellos.

—Bueno, oficiales, tengo que irme. Con permiso.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Ya llegué! —anuncié.

Luego de cenar vine a la parte más alejada y tranquila de la casa; el techo. Desde niña me ha gustado venir a este lugar para admirar el cielo y las estrellas, aunque, no solo para eso, si no también para relajarme un poco.

La luna se encontraba en su fase de cuarto menguante, y ese brillo blanco que emanaba y la adornaba alrededor era hermoso.

—Oh, aquí estás —pude oír una voz detrás de mí, era la voz de Okina.

—¡Sí!

Se sentó en un lado mío y admiró también el cielo.

—Esa luna es hermosa ¿Verdad? —me dijo con la vista hacia arriba—. Según se dice, las lunas de octubre son las más hermosas del año.

Continuamos en silencio un rato. Era una atmósfera mágica. En realidad, deseaba tener alguna oportunidad como esa para compartirla con Aoshi-sama.

—Okina… he decidido irme un tiempo a Tokyo.

—¿Qué? ¿En serio?

—Sí, quiero ir para pensar sobre mis sentimientos. Alejarme un tiempo de este ambiente me servirá de mucho.

—Pero, Aoshi pronto vendrá. Se pondrá muy triste si no te ve aquí para cuando regrese.

—¿En realidad crees eso?

—Lo creo y así será Misao.

—Quiero poner en práctica ese dicho que dice: "Si quieres a alguien déjalo ir, si regresa a ti, es tuyo, si no, nunca lo fue". Además tengo muchas ganas de ver a Himura, Kaoru, Yahiko y también a… ¿cómo se llama, ¡ah, Sanosuke.

—Bien, si esa es tu decisión. Entonces está bien.

—¡Arigatou Okina! Entonces, haré mis cosas y partiré mañana por la mañana.

—¿¡Tan pronto?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El sol emergía de las montañas del oriente. Los rayos iluminaban el cielo; haciendo un hermoso panorama, y entraban por mi ventana pegándome en la cara y despertándome una vez más.

—Cinco minutos más, por favor —me tapé el rostro con la sábana. Me di cuenta de que era la hora de irme y salté del futón.

—Por favor Okina, entrégale esta carta a Aoshi-sama —le di el papel, una vez que me preparé.

—¡Por favor Misao-chan regresa pronto! —me dijo Okon que sostenía un pañuelo para limpiarse las lágrimas al igual que Omasu.

—Te preparamos bocadillos para el camino —Omasu me dio una canasta, que por cierto, pesaba mucho.

Caminé, adentrándome al camino.

—¡Hasta pronto! —levanté mi mano derecha y me despedí con adioses y con sonrisas; Omasu y Okon lloraban un río de lágrimas, Okina por su parte sonreía. De verdad que los iba a extrañar.

Comencé caminar más rápido y sin voltear atrás, una lágrima resbaló por mi mejilla izquierda.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La misión había terminado ya. Mis compañeros y yo regresábamos de nuevo a casa, con nuestros seres queridos.

—¡Aoshi-sama! —Okon soltó la cubeta de agua que sostenía— ¡Han llegado! ¡Okina!

Okina salió de la posada con paso lento. Me miró, miró a mis compañeros y sonrió satisfecho.

—¡Bienvenidos! —se acercó a mí y me dio un abrazo.

—¿Dónde está Misao? —le pregunté—. Le traigo un regalo.

De entre mis ropas saqué un pequeño gato blanco con ojos azules que maullaba amodorrado.

—Aoshi… Misao se ha ido a Tokyo. Misao se fue por un tiempo.

—¿Es eso cierto?

Okina afirmó. En realidad esperaba verla cuando regresara al Aoiya y entregarle a este pequeño gatito y ver su cara de alegría. Ni modo, habrá otra oportunidad.

—Misao-chan —murmuré.

Recordé una vez cuando Misao era más pequeña y mientras Hanya la cuidaba se desapareció de su lado.

—Aoshi-sama… —hablaba con dificultad, por el cansancio— Misao… no la encuentro, la he buscado por todas partes.

Rápido, todos los miembros del Oniwabanshuu nos esparcimos por toda la cuidad para buscarla, todos estábamos realmente preocupados.

—Señor… la encontramos en un callejón ¡Sígame por favor! —me informó Beshimi.

Llegamos hasta el lugar y la vimos sentada acariciando a un pequeño gato gris.

—Qué bonito, qué bonito —le decía, mientras jugaba con él.

—Misao —suspiré de alivio.

—¡Mire Aoshi-san! lo encontré y lo seguí hasta aquí. ¿Verdad que es bonito?.

—Aoshi —la voz de Okina me regresó a la realidad—. Ella dejó esto para ti.

Me entregó una hoja de papel, doblada con esmero. La abrí y comencé a leer.

Fin del capítulo 1.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

Hola! Hola! Cómo están todos? Espero que muy bien. Espero que hayan pasado unas muy felices fiestas de año nuevo y navidad. Pero bueno, pasando a mi historia. Ojalá que les guste y si es así me den reviews onegai. Esta es mi primera historia aquí en Rurouni Kenshin. Espero sus comentarios y los veo en el siguiente capítulo.

Sayonara!

_Joe the_ _time traveler._


	2. Los días sin ti

Blue Days.

2

Los días sin ti.

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. A mí la narración, pero lo hago sin fines de lucro.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

La luna comenzaba a brillar como todas las noches, al igual que las estrellas, tratando de alumbrar tímidamente el oscuro cielo. Las aves dejaban de cantar y se posaban sobre los árboles más grandes para descansar.

Un hombre de cabellos negros, sostenía con fuerza un hacha y partía por la mitad algunos troncos, ya que los días comenzaban a refrescar cada vez más en cuanto el sol se ocultaba.

De un movimiento ágil pudo partir uno grueso y hacer saltar los trozos hacia los lados. El sudor se desprendía de sus cabellos y corría por sus mejillas para, entonces, llegar al pecho fuerte y desnudo, una vez que dejaba su cuello.

Se detuvo, una vez más, para mirar el cielo y sostuvo el hacha con la mano derecha, mientras que, con el brazo izquierdo, trataba inútilmente de quitarse las gotas saladas que cubrían su frente.

Suspiró algo exhausto y procedió a partir más troncos, sin darse cuenta de que la figura de un hombre maduro, y con su cabeza cubierta de largas canas, se acercaba lentamente por detrás.

—¡Entra ya! La cena casi está lista —dijo Okina muy calmado, mientras ponía una mano en el hombro mojado del otro.

El hombre con cabellos negros obedeció y dejó a un lado la herramienta. Otro hombre, de apariencia rechoncha, que estaba a un lado del anciano, procedió a llevarse los trozos que Aoshi había cortado. Él por su parte caminó con paso apresurado hacia el interior de la posada.

Al llegar a su habitación se quitó el pantalón negro que traía y se dio un baño con agua caliente, para quitarse de encima todo ese sudor y el olor a este que lo acompañaba por el arduo trabajo.

Salió de allí vestido con una bata y secándose la cabeza con una toalla ya húmeda. Buscó ropas limpias para ponerse y escogió una camisa celeste de estilo chino y un pantalón holgado.

Se puso sus sandalias y salió al comedor para probar bocado, que ya le urgía y se podía notar por los sonidos que hacían sus vísceras de una manera graciosa.

Sus compañeros ya estaban allí reunidos alrededor de la pequeña mesa para té. Se sentó entre: Omasu y Okon; y Shiro y Kuro, teniendo de frente a Okina quien le sonreía, aunque él ni se inmutó, como era su costumbre, por la atención del otro. Una vez allí comenzaron a comer.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de comer Shiro trajo algo de sake, tomé un poco, como todos los demás, pero no mucho. Kuro trajo, después su samisén para ambientarnos un poco con su música, Omasu y Okon cantaban algunas canciones y actuaban como geishas.

Me dejé llevar por el buen ritmo de la música y pude sentir cómo mis ojos se cerraban lentamente, los abrí bruscamente y me paré del lugar, decidido a irme a mi cuarto.

—Aoshi-sama no se vaya —dijo Omasu dando tropezones en algunas letras porque ya se encontraba bajo los efectos del alcohol.

—Esta fiesta es para ti —me dijo Okina. La verdad era que nunca me habían gustado mucho las celebraciones y hasta la fecha seguían sin gustarme.

—¡Ande, vamos a bailar! —Okon me tomó d la cintura y comenzó a moverse (y a moverme) rítmicamente, pero se me enredaron los pies, ya que aun no aprendo a bailar.

—No, prefiero irme a descansar —me separé de ella, tratando de no ser brusco—. No quiero arruinarles la fiesta. Sigan.

—¡Buenas noches! —me dijo Okina animadamente y con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas, por el alcohol. Los demás también me desearon buenas noches y entonces me encerré en mi cuarto.

Me tiré en el futón y desperté al gato blanco, que ya estaba acurrucado, me acosté boca-arriba y el felino se subió a mi abdomen y cerró los ojos, ocultando sus enormes ojos celestes bajo sus párpados.

Cogí la carta de Misao, que ya estaba muy arrugada, y la volví a leer por enésima vez, intentando que ningún detalle se me escapara:

"Aoshi-sama (O tal vez debería llamarlo Ao-chan):

Aprovecho su ausencia para dejarle esta carta, ya que luego de pensarlo y pensarlo he decidido irme un tiempo a Tokyo, para descansar un poco, aclarar y ordenar mis pensamientos y también para decidir qué camino seguir y qué haré con mi vida."

'…para decidir qué camino seguir' No sabía realmente a qué se refería con eso, pero me tenía demasiado intrigado desde hacía días, estaba ansioso por volverla a ver, pero tenía qué aguantarme, porque como había dicho Okina 'lo hacía para estar un tiempo, alejada de todo esto'.

Acaricié suavemente la cabeza del gato e instintivamente comenzó a ronronear por eso.

—Ya quiero que Misao te vea —le dije despacio, para que nadie, fuera de la habitación, pudiera escucharme—. ¿Qué nombre deberé ponerte?

Varios apelativos me vinieron a la mente, pero ninguno me agradaba. Lo pensé algunos minutos más y luego me pregunté qué nombre te pondría ella.

—¿Qué tal Mico? ¿Eh? —el gato maulló tres veces, lo cual yo lo tomé como una afirmación, a pesar de que él ni siquiera supiera de lo que estaba hablando— Bueno, vuelve a dormir ¡Hasta mañana!

Era increíble que un pequeño animal me sacara tantas palabras de una sola vez, me gustaba mucho hablar con él, algo que no podía hacer con ningún humano, fuera por timidez o por hastío, ni siquiera con la misma Misao.

Volví a echarle un vistazo a la hoja de papel y volví a leerla:

"Y si viajo a Tokyo podré visitar a mis amigos allá, la verdad es que los extraño bastante. Quiero saber cómo están Himura y Kaoru y quiero contarle tantas cosas a ella. También quiero ver a Yahiko, me pregunto si ya se le habrá declarado a esa chica, llamada Tsubame, y si no lo ha hecho voy a obligarlo a que lo haga."

Hice una pausa y di un gran suspiro.

Mis ojos estaban a punto de cerrarse, la música de los chicos me arrullaba bastante, pero quería seguir leyendo, ya iba a la mitad de la carta, así que la terminaría.

Seguí leyendo esas líneas que casi memorizaba por completo, de tanto y tanto repasarlas.

"También quiero mejorar mi entrenamiento como ninja, tal vez Himura pueda ayudarme con eso, aunque en realidad sea un espadachín, pero sé que podré entrenar arduamente estando allá y así poder enfrentarme a usted algún día para merecer el título de Okashira de los Oniwabanshuu. Tal vez pueda parecer que estoy muy, muy lejos de eso, pero no me voy a rendir nunca hasta conseguirlo."

—Sí, sé que algún día lo lograrás —susurré pensando en ella.

Sólo faltaban las últimas líneas, la verdad no quería que terminara.

Ya eran las dos y treinta tres minutos y los ruidos que provenían del comedor habían cesado, tal parecía que a ellos también les pesaba el sueño. Desdoblé una manta blanca que estaba a mi lado y me la eché encima, también Mico quedó cubierto por ella casi en la totalidad de su cuerpo.

Emití un leve bostezo abatido por el cansancio.

Se había convertido en una adicción y una letal obsesión leer aquella carta, así que decidí continuar hasta terminarla, para de una vez por todas, dormir.

"Sé que voy a extrañarlo, porque no pude despedirme de usted. En verdad voy a extrañarlo, pero voy a ser fuerte porque sé que pronto regresaré. Pronto volveré a su lado y no pienso rendirme hasta verlo sonreír, pero no una sonrisa cualquiera, sino una sonrisa que salga del corazón.

Se despide con cariño,

Misao Makimachi."

Dejé la carta en un lado y cerré los ojos, aunque no pude dormir hasta media hora más tarde porque me había quedado pensando en Misao, en lo que sentía por mí, y en lo que debía hacer al respecto.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aoshi abrió sus ojos aun muy adormilado, y sintió junto a su cabeza el peludo cuerpo de Mico, quien aun dormía y le hacía cosquillas en la oreja izquierda.

Unas negras ojeras comenzaban a dibujársele debajo de sus ojos y es que hacía días que casi ni dormía. Se levantó del futón con cuidado y tomó algunas ropas para vestirse y salir a desayunar.

"Tal vez los chicos no se han despertado aun, porque anoche durmieron tarde así que tendré que prepararme mi desayuno" pensó una vez que salió a la cocina.

Tomó algo de pan de la alacena y algo de leche fresca, luego se sentó en la mesa de té y comenzó a comer entre la oscuridad como un zombi.

Ese era un día de sábado y el cielo estaba algo nublado, le sorprendió, ya que la noche anterior había estado despejado. Odiaba los días nublados, porque lo deprimían más, haciendo que su carácter empeorara (00! su carácter puede empeorar más?). Eran las ocho y quince de la mañana y no se oía un solo ruido en el alrededor.

"¿Me pregunto qué estará haciendo Misao en estos momentos?" volvió a pensar "Ojalá que no esté pasándola mal".

Comió mecánicamente todo el pan que pudo hasta que se le llenó la barriga. Y bebió toda la leche de un solo trago para dirigirse nuevamente a su cuarto. En su camino se encontró con Okon que salía de su habitación con una cara amodorrada y toda despeinada lo cual lo hizo sobresaltarse.

—¡Lo siento Aoshi-sama!

Le llevó algo de leche al gato blanco quien ya pedía su comida con pequeños e insistentes maullidos. Tomó un baño muy rápidamente y se puso su traje de batalla, colocó sus dos kodachis en la funda alargada y de color negro, entonces, salió a la cocina en donde ya todos desayunaban.

—¿Por qué tienes puesto el traje de batalla? —le preguntó Okina dirigiéndose lentamente hacia él.

—Iré a Tokyo —dijo secamente y sin cambiar la expresión rígida de su rostro—. Quiero ver a Misao.

Todos habían dejado de comer para escuchar la conversación.

—Ella fue a Tokyo, para pensar las cosas, si tú vas allá solo la presionarás y no podrá estar a gusto ni disfrutar este tiempo.

Okina hablaba serenamente.

—Sé que tienes razón, pero ya no puedo aguantar, quiero verla…

—Sólo te pido que esperes un tiempo más…

Aoshi salió por la puerta y la azotó al salir, estaba muy molesto. Sabía que Okina tenía razón y le costaba reconocerlo.

—Okina… ¿Él irá a ver a Misao? —preguntó Omasu preocupada.

—No, él sabe que Misao necesita tiempo, lo más seguro es que haya salido a pasear y despejar su mente.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Una chica yacía completamente dormida en el pasto y con la trenza casi deshecha. Abrió lentamente sus ojos, percatándose del lugar en donde estaba.

—¡¡Aahh! ¡Ya es muy tarde, tengo qué llegar hasta Tokyo, no puedo seguir durmiendo!

Tomó sus cosas del suelo y comenzó a caminar apresuradamente, sin saber, que alguien muy especial la extrañaba en Kyoto.

—¡¡Tengo hambre! —emitió un sonoro grito que hizo eco dentro del bosque por el que caminaba.

Fin del capítulo 2.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0 

Luego de tener la cabeza saturada de tanta información por leer fics, les traigo el segundo capítulo, que espero les haya gustado (aunque me quedó muy corto, gomen ne! Y también pienso que me quedó muy flojo y no me gustó mucho, pero aun así les pido algunos reviews). Hace tiempo Aoshi me caía muy mal, pero al volver a leer el manga de Rurouni Kenshin y al describir los sentimientos de Misao por él en este fic, se fue convirtiendo en uno de mis personajes favoritos y me fue agradando bastante, tanto, que ya hasta le digo Ao-chan je je. Me da gusto saber que a muchos les gustó el detalle del gato (a mí también nn) y también tenían muchas expectativas acerca de la reacción que tendría el okashira al leer la carta de ella, espero no haberlos desilusionado, y si no les gustó, háganmelo saber. Por cierto, el samisén es un instrumento japonés, muy semejante a la guitarra. Ok, pasemos a los agradecimientos:

A Alexandra Shinomori, muchas gracias y ojalá te haya gustado este capi; A Yoshi, je je a ver si pronto publicas algo para leer; A Ceres, bueno, pues aquí lo tuviste y también espero leer un fic tuyo; A aLe-DoNo, muchas gracias a ti también; A Misao-89, sí a mí también me gusta esta pareja je je; x-MiSaO-x, te prometo continuarlo hasta el final, ojalá te haya gustado mi review.

Saludos a Naoko Nayamira que siempre me apoya y espero que pronto lea este fic.

A todos y todas muchas gracias y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo (les prometo que va a estar mil veces mejor)!


	3. Llegada a Tokyo

Konnichiwa y bienvenidos a éste tercer capítulo de Blue Days! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios. Me encantan! síganlo haciendo nnU Ahora, voy a explicar algo que por descuidos míos no expliqué en capítulos anteriores: Han pasado dos años desde lo ocurrido con Yukishiro Enishi y por eso Misao tiene 18 años, Kaoru 19, Kenshin 30, Sanosuke 21. Yahiko y Tsubame 13 y en cuanto a la edad exacta de Aoshi no la sé. Ok, aclarado esto y sin más qué decir los dejo con el fic. Disfrútenlo:

**Blue Days.**

**3**

**Llegada a Tokyo.**

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. A mí la narración, pero lo hago sin fines de lucro.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

No tenerte cerca es como perderse en un laberinto sin salida, o como correr en un camino sin fin.

Porque ¿qué es la vida sin ti?

Ni siquiera yo misma sé qué responder porque afortunadamente te tengo. Aunque no estés aquí, sé que te llevo en mi corazón.

No tenerte cerca me duele y me tortura el alma. No tenerte cerca me asfixia, me arranca las entrañas.

Suspiro y acerco la cantimplora para beber algo de agua, pero mi cansancio hace que se derrame hasta mi pecho, mojando mis ropas. Siento ese frío recorrer mi cuerpo y jadeo entrecortadamente.

Al fin tomo el agua que necesito y alzo la vista hasta el cielo, que ha estado muy claro y despejado en los últimos días, por fortuna. Una bandada de pájaros ruidosos lo cruza formando un perfecto ángulo de noventa grados ¡Quién como ellos que sabe volar!

—Hay qué seguir —me digo a mí misma para darme ánimos y me pongo de pie con dificultad.

Pierdo un poco el equilibrio y un grueso árbol detiene mi retroceso. Tal vez deba descansar un poco más. Tomo más agua y suspiro nuevamente.

No sabes cuánta falta me haces. Ni siquiera te lo imaginas. El estrechar tu mano (más grande que la mía, por mucho). El tocar tus mejillas. El ver esos ojos, y ese rostro que no dice nada, pero que para mí lo dice todo.

No llego a comprenderte. No llego a comprender el por qué no sonríes. Tampoco comprendo por qué no lloras ni te enfadas, aunque no necesito comprenderte para amarte.

No tenerte cerca me hace llorar.

Quiero verte y maldigo por no poder hacerlo. Pero qué más da si me enfado, si no hay más remedio.

Vuelvo a suspirar, una vez resignada. Tomo mi cabello suelto que vuela por las suaves ventiscas y comienzo a formar una trenza. Al final lo ato con un listón azul, para que no vuelva a deshacerse. Lavo mi rostro y arreglo mis ropas. Las sacudo para que se les quite el polvo. Entonces sonrío.

—¡Tonta! No debes dejar que eso te pase de nuevo —digo haciendo alusión a mi aspecto anterior—. Aoshi-sama se entristecería si te viera así.

Ordeno mis cosas. Cierro los ojos unos segundos y entonces vuelvo a incorporarme. Doy algunos saltos hasta alcanzar algunas manzanas de ese árbol. Tomo tres y me marcho.

—Juro que es la última vez que te molesto arbolito —le sonrío como si fuera una persona y luego le guiño un ojo— ¡Hasta luego!

En mi cuerpo está escrito tu nombre. Mi cuerpo te llama, ya que no puede vivir sin ti. Eres la sombra que me protege del rudo sol. Eres la cura para mi desesperación. Eres el agua para mi sed. Eres el calor de mis deseos y placeres. Mi cuerpo pide por ti, mis labios añoran los tuyos y mis dedos quieren tu piel.

—Deja de pensar esas cosas Misao —me reprendo con dureza.

Comienzo a tararear una canción para olvidarme. Pero el gusto me dura poco ya que vuelvo a pensarte.

—Es inevitable —me digo a mí misma.

Camino un poco más de lo que me esperaba, pero aun así no llego a cansarme. Mi estómago pide algo para ser llenado y me apresuro a llegar al siguiente pueblo, contiguo a Tokyo.

—Por fin —murmuro.

Luego de tantos, y tantos días por fin llegaré a Tokyo y encontraré algo de alivio a mis penas con mis amigos. Pero por lo pronto tengo qué seguir caminando.

Saco el reloj de mi bolsillo, le echo un vistazo y veo que ya pasa de mediodía. Unas ansias tremendas y un hambre descomunal comienzan a invadirme, pero entonces intento calmarme. Busco en mis bolsillos y encuentro un par de galletas que Okon y Omasu cocinaron para mí el día de mi partida (las únicas que quedan). Las devoro rápidamente y siento un alivio momentáneo. Bebo agua de nuevo y siento que me raspa la garganta. Lo que más quisiera en estos momentos es una taza de té caliente.

—¡Tengo hambre! —grito y algunos pajarillos vuelan asustados de las ramas en las que se encontraban descansando.

No tenerte cerca me agobia y me desespera. No tenerte cerca es como nadar contra corriente, o como caminar entre las sombras de la noche.

Qué tristeza se siente, si tú no estás aquí. Simplemente, no tenerte cerca me mata sin piedad alguna.

—Aoshi-sama… te amo —digo sen un susurro.

El día se vuelve más vivaz con cada minuto que pasa. Los días ya no son grises (como los anteriores), a pesar de que aun sigue siendo octubre, el frío y lluvioso mes de octubre.

Suspiro de nuevo, pero esta vez lo hago porque estoy pensando en ti. ¿Habrás leído mi carta¿qué habrás sentido al tenerla entre tus manos, sólo Dios lo sabe, pero cómo quisiera saberlo yo también.

Creo que me acerco más al pueblo, ya que escucho algo del bullicio de la gente. Miro el letrero de bienvenida y me animo por eso. Doy un salto y golpeo el aire con mi puño. Una gran sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro.

—¡Qué bien!

Me acerco aun más. Comienzo a correr por los alrededores y veo a una señora rechoncha que jala de la mano a su hija y con la otra carga una bolsa con alimentos. Varios niños corriendo y jugando. A un hombre anciano que camina con dificultad por la calle, apoyándose en su bastón.

Se ve un ambiente de paz y tranquilidad, y se respira un aire de gentileza. Una niña de algunos cinco años me ve y me sonríe, luego me saluda con su manita, yo le correspondo y luego sigo corriendo.

Es un infierno si no te tengo cerca. Es una tortura el pasar los segundos sin ti, pero creo que aguantaré hasta volver a verte. Seré fuerte y enfrentaré con una sonrisa las situaciones difíciles. Por ti, solo por ti.

Porque ¿qué es el tiempo sin ti? Tal vez una vana realidad o una tonta justificación.

Me aproximo con rapidez hasta un restaurante local y me siento en un pequeño taburete en lo que el mesero me atiende, sonriéndome.

—¿Qué le ofrezco?

—Déme un katsu donburi, por favor.

—Enseguida se lo traigo.

El joven se marcha y me quedo allí, sentada en un rincón, y sumida en mis pensamientos, en donde te vuelvo a ver. El único lugar en donde puedo verte de nuevo. El único lugar en donde me tocas suavemente y me dices "te quiero", en el único lugar en donde me sonríes con ternura.

"Aoshi-sama…".

Un recuerdo de mi adolescencia llega a mi mente y me atrapa.

"Aoshi-sama…".

En él te veo arrodillado sobre una manta y vistes la ropa que usas para dormir (tal vez te encontrabas meditando, como es tu costumbre). Llego hasta tu lado, me siento enfrente de ti y te sonrío. Pero entonces veo tu rostro cansado y demasiado rojo.

"Aquí está el té que pediste Aoshi-sama".

Me sonríes con dificultad para tratar de disimular lo mal que te sientes. Pero aun así puedo darme cuenta, porque te conozco a la perfección.

"Te queda muy bien ese kimono que traes puesto Misao".

Me sonrojo un poco, pero luego toco tu frente con un movimiento brusco y me doy cuenta de que se encuentra ardiendo. Tocas mi mano y la retiras de tu rostro con suavidad, aun mostrándome esa pequeña sonrisa. Acaricias mi mano con dulzura y siento que me muero por el contacto. Pero entonces regreso a la realidad.

"¡Aoshi-sama tienes fiebre!".

"No es nada… estoy bien".

Toses un poco y entonces vuelves a mostrar esa cara cansada y sin vida.

"Por supuesto que es algo —digo algo enfadada y me levanto del lugar. Enseguida regreso a tu habitación con algunos trapos humedecidos con agua tibia. Te pido que te recuestes en tu futón (aunque te niegas, pero yo insisto e insisto hasta que lo haces). Los exprimo un poco hasta que dejan de gotear y los coloco en tu frente.

"Gracias Misao… Misao-chan —corriges, mientras yo alucino, dándome cuenta de lo bien que se escucha mi nombre salir de tus labios.

Observo el delicado contorno de tus labios rosáceos y me dan ganas de juntarlos con los míos. Me reprendo ya que no es momento de pensar en cosas como esas. Cambio el trapo por otro más húmedo y noto tu respiración acompasada.

"Ya estás dormido —digo como si pudieras escucharme.

Agacho lentamente mi cabeza hasta que casi toco tus mejillas.

"Descansa, yo te estaré cuidando —te susurro al oído.

Deposito un suave beso en una de tus mejillas y te sonrío. Me quedo allí, observándote un rato. Luego, toco tu mano, despacio para no despertarte y entrelazo mis dedos con los tuyos. Te doy otro beso y me abstengo de pasar hasta tus labios.

—Señorita… Señorita…

Me sobresalto y casi me caigo de espalda al escuchar varias veces la voz que me saca de mis pensamientos. Miro al mesero y luego hago un gesto de afirmación. Recibo mi platillo y soplo el vapor para empezar a comer.

—Gracias… Muchas gracias.

—De nada —me dice con gentileza y se marcha una vez más.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luego de comer caminó hasta afuera del restaurante y dio un paseo largo por los alrededores del pueblo. Caminaba y saludaba a la gente, quien muy gentilmente le sonreía. Pensaba que no era como Kyoto, en donde la gente estaba demasiado estresada y vivían demasiado apurados como para preocuparse si quiera de saludar a los demás. Ese pueblo era distinto, en él todos se conocían y se preocupaban por los demás.

Le gustaba ese lugar, sin duda. Pero tenía que avanzar hasta llegar a Tokyo. Su destino: El dojo Kamiya.

Fue por algunas provisiones para un día más ya que su dinero se le había acabado. Avanzó hasta la salida del pueblo y vio a un montón de gente reunida, que miraban preocupadas en un sitio. Se acercó rápidamente, decidida a averiguar qué pasaba.

—Pero ¿cómo sucedió? —se preguntaban unos a otros.

—No lo sé. Pero parece que han vaciado el banco del pueblo.

—¡Qué?

—Sí, así es…

"Vaciaron el banco del pueblo —repitió la chica de cabellos castaños en su mente. Tocó su barbilla y cerró los ojos. Adoptó una posición pensativa—. ¡Como miembro de los Oniwabanshuu no puedo permitir ese tipo de fechorías! —siguió pensando, pero luego trató de reprimir su sentido de la justicia— ¡Pero tengo qué llegar a Tokyo!".

Se dio cuenta de que entre la multitud un chico con cabellos castaños la miraba con mucha atención. La había estado mirando hacer esas muecas mientras pensaba, se sonrojó completamente por la vergüenza. Y trató de disimular desviando su mirada a algún otro lugar.

—¡No puede ser! Esos ladrones dejaron sin dinero a todo el pueblo —dijo una persona entre la multitud.

—¡Ya no puedo seguir aguantando más¡¡No puedo dejar que unos maleantes hagan sufrir a la gente modesta de este pueblo! —gritó, mientras apuntaba con el dedo índice hacia el cielo y el brazo completamente extendido. Todos los presentes se asustaron con los repentinos alaridos y luego se le quedaron viendo atónitos.

—¿Te sientes bien hija? —le preguntó uno de ellos con gentileza.

—¡No se preocupen, yo los defenderé! –siguió gritando— ¡Como miembro activo de los Oniwabanshuu atraparé a esos ladrones y les devolveré todo el dinero que les robaron.

Vio que el chico que la había estado mirando unos instantes atrás se acercaba con lentitud hacia ella, haciendo a un lado a la multitud. Cargaba una shinai en su espalda.

—Pero ¿cómo es que una chiquilla como tú lo hará? —dijo él con una voz grave.

"¡Chiquilla¿¿¡¡chiquilla? —escuchó la palabra que más detestaba que le dijeran. Comenzaron a saltársele venas por todo su rostro. Sus ojos crecieron y se rasgaron mucho y le crecieron los colmillos— ¡Acaso escuché que me llamaste chiquilla? —dijo finalmente.

El hombre afirmó inocente.

—¡Golpe de pájaro endemoniado! —le dio una tremenda patada en el rostro y luego sacó sus cuchillas ninja— ¡Kansatsu tobi kunai!

Dejó al pobre chico con una enorme huella pintada sobre su cara, todo sangrado, amoratado, golpeado y para acabar de amolarlo, tirado en el suelo.

—Eso es para que aprendas —expresó una vez que se había calmado (y desquitado).

—Creo que te subestimé —dijo el de cabellos castaños.

La gente allí reunida comenzó a exclamar muchos "¡Ooohh!" y un montón de aplausos generales comenzaron a escucharse por todo el lugar. A Misao le dio mucho gusto que alguien reconociera su talento y sonrió un poco apenada, poniendo su mano detrás de la espalda.

—Gracias… gracias —hizo algunas ligeras reverencias.

—¡Eres muy fuerte! —le dijo una niña pequeña que salió de entre la multitud y cargaba su muñeca de trapo— Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tú.

—Entonces ¿tú devolverás nuestro dinero al banco? —preguntó un anciano.

—¡Claro que sí! —afirmó con una voz ruda.

—Y yo le ayudaré —dijo el chico levantándose y sacudiéndose.

—¡Tienen qué hacer que los criminales paguen por lo que hicieron! —gritó alguien.

—Entonces ¿nos vamos bella señorita? —preguntó él. Misao se sonrojó.

—¡Ja! Un debilucho como tú pretende ayudarme —rió burlona.

—Te demostraré que soy más fuerte y más listo de lo que piensas.

—Eso lo veremos…

Corrieron en la dirección en la que, según un testigo, habían huido los ladrones. Misao corría muy segura de lograr su objetivo, no creía que el chico pudiera ayudarle, más bien creía que le iba a estorbar. Pero él también se veía seguro de sí mismo, lo que la sorprendió.

—¿Cuál es tu nombre? —dijo Misao rompiendo el hielo.

—Oh, disculpa por no haberme presentado antes. Mi nombre es Tenjou Hiro. Soy un aprendiz de policía —decía mientras apuntaba hacia sí mismo— Tengo veinte años¿y tú?

—Yo soy Makimachi Misao y tengo dieciocho. Vengo de Kyoto y soy miembro del Oniwabanshuu.

—¿Del Oniwbanshuu? Creí que habían desaparecido…

—Pues no es así. De hecho estoy apunto de convertirme en el nuevo okashira.

—Ah, ya veo —le siguió la corriente y la creyó loca. Que el Oniwabnshuu hubiera sobrevivido todo ese tiempo. ¡Ja! Qué ironía, así pensaba él— Y si vives en Kyoto ¿qué haces en este lugar?

—Voy a visitar a unos amigos que viven en Tokyo —comentó, mientras seguía corriendo, junto con Hiro—. Pero bueno, ahora estoy envuelta en esto y hay qué resolverlo hasta el final —golpeó uno de sus puños contra la palma de la otra mano al mismo tiempo que dijo esas palabras.

—Eso haba muy bien de ti, eres optimista —le guiñó un ojo y ella se sintió un poco apenada.

Siguieron el rastro de billetes y monedas que habían dejado los asaltantes. Hasta que de repente éste terminó. No sabían por donde seguir, ya que la calle se bifurcaba. Decidieron ir por el camino de la derecha y siguieron corriendo.

—Me pregunto si los del pueblo ya le habrán hablado a la policía.

—¡Bah! Esa policía de mierda nunca hace nada bien —espetó la chica.

—¡Hey no digas eso, yo quiero ser un policía! —su voz sonaba molesta— Y algún día lo seré¡así que no hables mal de ellos!

—Oye, lo siento… No te enfades.

—Yo que pensé que eras una linda chica con la que algún día podría casarme —le salían chorros de lágrimas por los ojos—, pero ahora veo que eres solo una mocosa mal hablada.

—¡Hey, no soy mal hablada y mucho menos mocosa! —reprochó Misao— ¿Y como que te querías casar conmigo¿Qué acaso no sabes pedir consentimiento¡Maldito machista! Además yo me voy a casar con Aoshi-sama cuando sea más grande, no con un tonto aprendiz de policía fracasado como tú.

—¡Fracasado¡Tú eres una loca, hablas del Oniwabanshuu como si aun existiera! Además ¿quién es ese tal "Aoshi-sama", apuesto a que es un anciano muy rico y solo te quieres casar con él para que te herede su fortuna cuando muera ¡Eres una interesada!

Misao no aguantó más.

—¡Golpe de pájaro endemoniado! —sus ojos volvieron a rasgársele y sus colmillos crecieron de nuevo— ¡Acaso quieres volver a sentir la terrible furia de "Misao la grande"?

—No, no, no… ¡Tú ganas¡Tú ganas! —gritó con otra huella pintada en su rostro y tratando de protegerse de los golpes.

—No pierdas el tiempo diciendo tonterías que hay qué seguir…

El chico suspiró resignado.

—Te pareces a mi hermana mayor cuando te enojas, eres igual de mandona, pareces un ogro —le dijo— Je, je, pero aun así me gustas —pensó finalmente, mientras esquivaba una kunai que le lanzó Misao por haberle llamado "ogro".

El cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse demasiado rápido, más rápido de lo que esperaban, eso dificultaba la visión de Misao y Hiro. Buscaron por todo el pueblo, pero nunca encontraron nada allí, así que salieron de éste. Caminaron a las afueras y encontraron a varios hombres calentándose con una fogata.

—Disculpen caballeros —interrumpió Hiro y se dirigió a ellos con una sonrisa (iba con Misao detrás)—. ¿Alguno de ustedes a tres hombres sospechosos pasar por aquí?

—No, no hemos visto nada —negó uno de ellos con la cabeza.

—Gracias por su atención y por su colaboración —se despidió Hiro con gentileza— ¡Que pasen una buena noche!

—¡Te dije que era por el otro camino tonto! —reprochó Misao— ¡Vamos!

Comenzaron a correr y a simple vista parecía que se alejaban. Uno de los hombres sacó un enorme saco con billetes. Iban vestidos muy comúnmente, ni siquiera alguien con sentidos agudos sospecharía de ellos.

—¿Se han marchado? —le preguntó uno a otro de sus compañeros— Ja, ja, ja, con esto bastará para vivir hasta que seamos ancianos.

—Por supuesto… es el dinero de todo un pueblo —dijo uno tratando de contar los billetes, sin éxito— Engañamos muy fácilmente a esos tontos del banco y a todo el pueblo entero.

De pronto algo entre la maleza comenzó a moverse. Dos cuerpos salieron de entre las hierbas. Por la oscuridad no se reconocían muy bien sus figuras, pero los ladrones sabían muy bien quiénes eran.

—¡Ajá! Sabían que eran ustedes —gritó Misao.

—¡No dijiste que se habían alejado tonto? —golpeó uno de ellos a otro.

—Eso fue lo que vi, al parecer saben técnicas ninja o algo por el estilo.

Los tres maleantes se levantaron de sus lugares y sacaron hachas y espadas para atacar. Su aspecto era amenazante, pero eso no asustaba a Hiro, ni mucho menos a Misao.

—Nosotros no queremos hacerlo, pero tuvieron qué meterse tontos chiquillos —dijo uno de ellos, mientras se acercaba, parecía que era el más listo de los tres— Ahora tenemos qué manchar de sangre este lugar, por favor no nos guarden rencor cuando vayan al otro mundo.

Misao se movió con destreza e hizo un movimiento rápido con sus manos y lanzó varios shuriken en contra de sus enemigos. Las armas de los ladrones cayeron al suelo, gracias a los ataques de la chica.

—¡Es tu turno Tenjou! —le gritó a Hiro.

El chico de cabellos castaños desenvainó su shinai y se lanzó en contra de los ladrones. Les propinó una tremenda paliza, hasta que los dejó incapacitados.

—Tú… ¿cómo pudiste hacer ese tru… truco? —le preguntó con dificultad (a causa de los golpes) el líder de los ladrones a Misao— Eres… una bruja…

—¡Me llamaste bruja? —Misao se transformó nuevamente y completamente enfurecida le metió otra paliza a los pobres asaltantes que ya estaban todos heridos.

"Eso les pasa por meterse con "Misao la grande" —pensó Hiro— Yo ya aprendí la lección, pero… pobres hombres…

—¡Ya terminé! —dijo la chica sacudiéndose las manos luego de que pasó un rato (parecía más relajada)— ¡Vámonos!

—Tenemos qué esperar a que llegue la policía por ellos, o si no pueden escapar de nuevo…

—¿Crees que serán capaces de moverse? Hay qué apurarnos a llevarles el dinero a los del pueblo.

—Sabes, te ves más hermosa cuando te enojas.

—¿Quieres probar mi furia otra vez? —gritó Misao adoptando una posición de lucha.

—No, no…

Luego de algunos minutos llegó la policía y apresó a los asaltantes. Llevaron el dinero hasta el banco del pueblo y todos allí los recibieron con aplausos. Todo mundo los felicitaba y los abrazaba.

—¿Quieren quedarse en mi posada? —le preguntó muy amablemente uno de ellos a la futura okashira y a su compañero.

—Gracias, pero tengo que llegar a Tokyo hoy mismo.

—No, creo que debas viajar a estas horas de la noche, qué tal si nos quedamos en la posada y mañana temprano vamos a Tokyo.

—¡Maldito depravado¡Quieres aprovecharte de mí! —gritó, mientras el chico trataba de callarla, inútilmente— ¿Dijiste "Vamos"¿tú también irás a Tokyo?

—Sí, tengo unos asuntos qué arreglar allá…

Así fue… Se quedaron en la posada esa noche, hasta el siguiente amanecer…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Salimos poco después de que amaneciera. Le dimos nuestros agradecimientos a las personas del pueblo por su hospitalidad y me adentré nuevamente en el camino, sólo que ahora iba acompañado por el tarado de Hiro.

Ahora, nos encontramos a unos cuantos pasos de nuestro destino final.

—¿Y tú a qué tienes qué ir a Tokyo? —le pregunto.

—Voy a buscar trabajo como policía —me dice sonriéndome.

De nuevo un silencio largo se cierne sobre nosotros. Quién diría que al final terminamos siendo compañeros de viaje.

—Peleaste muy bien anoche —lo animo.

—¡Oh, gracias! —pone una mano detrás de su espalda y sonríe apenado— Pero tú también lo hiciste muy bien… sin ti no lo hubiera logrado.

—Y al final todo salió muy bien…

Vuelves a mi mente nuevamente¿por qué será que no te puedo olvidar? Aunque es mejor así…

Porque ¿de qué sirve mi mente si no puedo pensarte?

Sólo sirve para tenerte aquí entre mis recuerdos. Porque no tenerte cerca es como caer en un interminable abismo de olvido, o como recorrer un túnel oscuro y al final de él no poder ver esa luz, no poder verte.

No tenerte cerca me congela el corazón y me hace llorar.

—Parece que por fin hemos llegado…

La voz de Hiro me saca de mis pensamientos y me doy cuenta de que hemos llegado a la ciudad de Tokyo. Se escucha el ruido de enormes barcos pesqueros que arriban el puerto. Seguimos caminando y entonces se detiene y me sonríe.

—Bueno, creo que llegó la hora de despedirnos —me dice— Yo seguiré este camino hasta la estación de policía. Fue un gusto conocerte… Espero volver a verte.

—A… Adiós —digo con algo de melancolía y entonces le sonrío—. Claro que nos volveremos a ver, ya sé en donde buscarte.

—Así será —me sonríe por última vez y lo veo alejarse…

Sigo entonces mi camino, ansiosa de llegar al dojo Kamiya y a lo lejos veo a una señorita que barre apurada la banqueta.

—Ka… Kaoru…

La chica con una coleta voltea a verme cuando escucha mi voz y al principio no capta muy bien la situación. Luego, su rostro esboza una gran sonrisa al darse cuenta de quién soy.

—¡Misao! —corre hacia mí apurada, yo hago lo mismo y al final nos damos un fuerte abrazo…

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Ah! UU Al fin lo terminé. Anoche me dormí a las cuatro de la madrugada y aun así no lo acabé (Tengo unas ojeras horribles!). Pero bueno, al fin aquí está. Les gustó? No? Qué les pareció? Manden reviews para saber su opinión y saber en qué debo mejorar.

Vaya! Al final Misao llegó a Tokyo. Qué cosas le esperarán allí? Volverá a ver a Aoshi pronto? Quién es ese chico que conoció? Esperen el siguiente capítulo! (Je, je, me gusta intrigar ñaca, ñaca nn).

Muchas gracias por sus comentarios me hicieron muy feliz cuando los leí… Arigatou gozaimasu! Pasemos a las contestaciones:

**Angel Nemesis:** Muchas grrracias! Y respecto a tus dudas será algo que tendrás qué ir descubriendo a lo largo del fic, si no te arruinaría todo. Adiós, nos vemos en el siguiente!

**x-MiSaO-x:** Promesa! Quise poner algo de Aoshi, pero se me alargó mucho el capi, tal vez en el siguiente lo haga. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y tu colaboración. Bye!

El tercer review apareció sin nick, aun así aquí están los agradecimientos! Muchas, muchas gracias! (parece que es lo único que sé decir --U). Perdón por la tardanza y me alegra bastante que te guste. Adiosín!

**Blueazulacero:** Ja, ja, gracias por tu review! La relación de Kaoru y Kenshin se mostrará después tal vez en el siguiente capi ya ponga algo de ellos. Y por supuesto que no me molesta que hayas agregado mi fic a tus favoritos, al contrario me halaga bastante! Arigatou y sayonara!

Ok, pues ha llegado el tiempo de despedirme. Esperen el cuarto capítulo! Que va a estar más emocionante.

Mata ne!

_Joe_ _the time taveler._


	4. Pétalos de cerezo y luces nocturnas

Konnichiwa a todos! Les doy la bienvenida al cuarto capi de Blue Days, cómo están? Cómo se la pasaron en las vacaciones? Espero que bien, yo más o menos. Bueno, pues quiero agradecerlos por todos y cada uno de los reviews que me dejaron, estoy súper feliz por ello, en verdad, muchas gracias! Desde el capítulo anterior me propuse actualizar más rápido, pero por diversas circunstancias no pude hacerlo. Quiero dedicarle este capítulo a todos ustedes que me animan, sin su apoyo jamás lo haría, gracias! A **blueazulacero** (si tu nick sale mal escrito es porque la página me lo edita, muchas gracias por tus palabras y espero que lo disfrutes), a **misao-89** (ojalá te guste, arigatou, arigatou!), a **Luna Sol Nocturno** (ya empecé a leer "Detrás de un rey siempre hay una reina", me gustó mucho tu review, gracias!), a **Angel Nemesis** (crees que el anterior quedó muy cursi? Bueno, sí, tal vez. Gracias por tu review!), a **Naoko Nayamira** (gracias amiga! Muchas gracias por los 3 reviews que me dejaste, y respecto a "cómo le hará Aoshi para demostrarle a Misao lo que siente" eso tendrás qué descubrirlo tú misma y bueno, lo que dijiste que a Misao no le queda de comediante pues yo no inventé la personalidad de ella, si no Watsuki-sensei, así que si crees que no le queda díselo a él, ah! Y Misao me dijo que te diera una patada de pájaro endemoniado de su parte por decirle pequeñina y claro, claro ya voy a dormir adecuadamente para tener energías en todo el día, sí mami, je, je) y bien, no me alargo más y los dejo con el cuarto capítulo:

**Blue Days.**

**4**

**Pétalos de cerezo y luces nocturnas.**

Los personajes de Rurouni Kenshin le pertenecen a Nobuhiro Watsuki. A mí la narración, pero lo hago sin fines de lucro.

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Los pétalos rosados de los árboles de cerezo caían con lentitud y delicadeza embelleciendo los jardines japoneses. El aroma que éstos despedían resultaba delicioso al olfato de cualquiera que estuviera cerca. Era principios de noviembre y el otoño aun tardaría algunos días en marcharse.

Una chica de cabellos tan negros que destilaban brillos azulados le daba algunos empujones a otro chico más pequeño que ella. El día se le antojaba placentero, y tal vez, hasta animoso. Tenía ganas de hacer muchas cosas y se daba cuenta de que había qué aprovechar esas energías o podrían venir días aburridos y flojos, porque sólo Dios sabe cuándo habría otro como ese.

—Vamos… no seas tontuelo y camina.

—¡Pero por qué tengo qué invitarla yo! —se quejaba el otro.

—Por que a ti es al que te gusta —dijo sin más y el otro se sonrojó completamente. Si bien ya le había dicho a todo mundo que alguien le gustaba, no le gustaba reconocerlo ni que se lo echaran en cara.

—¡Vas y le dices ya o voy yo! —gritó exasperada.

—Está bien Misao, está bien… ya voy.

—¡Anímate! Pareces niño chiquito con es actitud tan boba —dijo dándole ánimos de una manera muy peculiar. El chico se marchó y entró hasta el restaurante tan conocido en esa ciudad llamado "El Akabeko" y se dirigió hasta donde estaba una linda chica con cabellos negros que le llegaban hasta un poco más arriba de los hombros.

—¡Ho… Hola Yahiko-chan! —le dijo agachando la cabeza de una manera tímida.

—¡Buenos días Tsubame! —le correspondió el saludo y se aguantó las ganas de gritarle por haberlo llamado '-chan'.

"Uy tortolitos, polluelos, bien que se quieren, pero una les tiene qué estar rogando —pensaba Misao quien observaba a la pareja desde una esquina.

—Tsubame yo…

Tocó sutilmente la mejilla de la chica y la miró a los ojos con intensidad.

—…quiero invitarte al festival que organizarán en el templo Ryuuzaki el sábado.

La chica de cabellos negros esbozó una sonrisa, pero inmediatamente su expresión cambió a una triste y agachó la mirada.

—Pero… el sábado tengo qué trabajar.

Yahiko gruñó y entonces fue decidido hasta la cocina con paso fuerte. Tsubame lo vio alejarse sin saber qué estaba a punto de hacer su amigo.

—¡Tae¡Quiero que le des el día libre a Tsubame el sábado! —la chica se sorprendió al escuchar los gritos de Yahiko— ¡La invité al festival en el templo Ryuuzaki, así que no quiero que trabaje ese día!

—Ju, ju, ju, una cita ¿eh? —el chico se sonrojó completamente— Está bien, ese día cerraré el restaurante porque yo también asistiré —dijo mientras sonreía y salió del lugar, dejando a Yahiko allí, aun sonrojado.

—Está bien, puedes ir con Yahiko, Tsubame —le dijo a su pequeña ayudante una vez que llegó hasta ella.

—¡Gracias Tae!

Tsubame esbozó una gran sonrisa. La que Yahiko no le había visto en mucho tiempo y le agradó. Le gustaba verla sonreír y sobre todo, le gustaba verla emocionada porque iría con él.

—¡Yahiko sí voy a ir contigo! —se acercó rápidamente hasta él y lo abrazó con tanta fuerza que casi caen al suelo.

—¡Sí, qué bien! —dijo sonrojado.

Misao se reía de él desde la esquina.

—Vendré por ti el sábado a las siete de la tarde —le advirtió.

—Sip, a esa hora estaré lista —aceptó con dulzura la chica.

—Bien. Ya me voy.

—Ya… Yahiko —su expresión tímida volvió.

—¿Qu…

Pero fue interrumpido e inmediatamente se sintió rodeado por los brazos de Tsubame, quien esbozaba una gran sonrisa nuevamente. Correspondió con timidez el abrazo y la rodeó con sus brazos.

Se despidió de la chica y fue hasta donde lo esperaba Misao.

—Pillín, te vi… je, je, je —rió Misao.

—¡Cállate y no me llames así! —gritó todo rojo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Regresaron al dojo Kamiya un par de horas después. Cuando terminaron el paseo por la ciudad que con tanta insistencia Misao logró convencer a Yahiko (y éste terminó muerto de cansancio por la caminata).

—¡Hola Misao! —le saludó Kenshin con gentileza esbozando una sonrisa.

—¡Hola Cabeza de zanahoria!

Una gota resbaló por la sien del samurai cuando escuchó las palabras de la kunoichi.

—¡Hemos llegado Kaoru! —le avisó a la chica que preparaba la comida en la cocina y vestía un bonito delantal de color rosa.

La chica Kamiya le sonrió a su amiga, pero cambió su expresión en cuanto vio a su pequeño pupilo, asustando hasta al mismo Kenshin con la cara tan temible y monstruosa.

—¡Maldito vago! —le gritó a Yahiko— ¡Ya no sé qué voy a hacer contigo, te la pasas todo el día en la calle y con tus amigotes, cada día te pareces más a Sanosuke y ya ni siquiera vienes a las clases, qué ejemplo les estás dando a los nuevos alumnos que son más pequeños que tú!

—¡Es que tú ya no me puedes enseñar nada! —le contestó en el mismo tono y tan solo se ganó un golpe en la cabeza con la shinai de la maestra y un estirón en las mejillas.

—¡Vuelve a repetir lo que dijiste pequeño zopenco! —gritó mientras se subía en la espalda de Yahiko quien ya yacía en el suelo y que ni siquiera podía hablar porque su boca ya estaba toda adolorida— ¡Anda cobarde, vuelve a decir en mi cara eso que dijiste hace un instante!

Kenshin solo trataba de detener la pelea.

—¡Vieja bruja! —por fin pudo gritar y sólo logró que su maestra se enojara más y le diera unas buenas nalgadas.

"Le van a salir canas verdes a Kaoru si se sigue enojando de esa manera —pensó Misao que se retiraba a la habitación que le habían prestado en la casa.

Recordó el día en que por fin llegó al dojo de sus amigos. Luego de tantos días vagando por las ciudades y caminando hasta el cansancio. A la primer persona que vio fue a Kaoru, se la encontró mientras barría las banquetas de su casa muy temprano por la mañana, y cuando por fin se vieron se dieron un gran abrazo.

"Te tengo una sorpresa —le dijo Kaoru a Kenshin luego de que entró junto con las chica.

Cuando Kenshin la vio extendió los brazos para saludarla, pero se ganó un pellizco de parte de Misao en los labios.

"Hola Himura¡cuánto tiempo!".

Por fin lo abrazó y lo estrujó hasta el cansancio. Cuando vio a Yahiko (luego de cuatro días después de que llegó a Tokyo), éste trató de esconder la alegría con una de sus gestos y frases sarcásticas.

"¡Uy, ya llegó la calamidad!".

Pero por supuesto se ganó un buen golpe de la chica en la cabeza. Poco a poco las mujeres se iban ganando el respeto de los hombres con su infinito encanto y gran amabilidad para con ellos.

Al 'Cabeza de gallo' (como Misao llamaba a Sanosuke), ni siquiera lo había visto en todo ese tiempo y Kaoru le contó que se había desaparecido años atrás e iba a visitarlos cada cierto tiempo, ya que la policía lo perseguía.

Misao había decidido ayudar a Yahiko para que se le declarara a Tsubame y habían llegado al acuerdo de que el chico lo haría en el estival del sábado por la noche, ella no tenía muchos ánimos de asistir, pero tenía qué darle apoyo moral a su amigo, del tipo '¡No seas perdedor y atrévete de una buena vez, ella está esperando a que se lo digas!'.

—¡Misao!

La voz de Kaoru la sacó de sus pensamientos.

—¡Misao ven por favor!

Se levantó del lugar y fue hasta donde provenía la voz.

—Te tengo una sorpresa… ¡acompáñame!

Caminaron hasta la habitación de la chica Kamiya. Todo estaba reluciente y en su lugar. Misao se sorprendió por lo ordenada que estaba la habitación. La otra abrió el armario de madera en donde guardaba su ropa y de ese lugar sacó un pequeño cofre que estaba cubierto de polvo por todos esos años que había estado guardado.

—¿Qué es? —dijo la kunoichi intrigada.

—Pronto lo verás…

Se sacó una llave del bolsillo y la introdujo en la ranura de la cerradura. Giró y entonces se produjo un 'clac'. Abrió el cofre y sacó una bolsa de color negro. Dentro de ella estaba una hermosa yukata de un tenue color celeste y las siluetas de algunas mariposas lo adornaban.

Misao se quedó sorprendida al admirar la hermosura de la prenda y Kaoru le sonreía.

—¿Te gusta?

—¡Sí, es precioso!

—Lo utilicé hace como dos años, y era mi favorito, —señaló—. Pero ahora me queda corto y por eso quiero regalártelo para que asistas al festival.

—¡E… En serio?

—Ajá, ajá. Quiero que lo uses, te quedará muy bien. A pesar de que lo utilicé cuando era más chica que tú, eres más baja de lo que yo era —Misao esbozó una mueca de inconformidad—… Kenshin y yo también asistiremos, sólo que nosotros iremos en cuanto las clases terminen.

—¡Muchas gracias Kaoru! En verdad te lo agradezco.

—Ya… ya… vamos, pruébatelo.

Misao corrió con el vestido en la mano hasta su habitación mientras Kaoru la observaba. Una vez dentro miró la yukata que traía entre las manos por algunos instantes y luego se quitó la ropa con una rapidez sorprendente. Estaba demasiado emocionada y se le podía notar a simple vista por la gran sonrisa que yacía dibujada en su fino rostro.

Se acomodó bien el vestido y luego ató la cinta color rosa pastel alrededor de su cintura y al final, como pudo, formó un moño por la parte de atrás. Se colocó sus sandalias y salió de la habitación sin reparo alguno.

—¡Wow! Te ves hermosa —le dijo su amiga, mientras aplaudía un poco— Te queda excelente.

—¿Tú crees? —comentó la otra un poco sonrojada y mirándose el vestido.

—Claro. Sólo habría qué hacerte otro tipo de peinado —avanzó hacia donde estaba Misao y le deshizo la trenza—. Tal vez… con el cabello suelto.

—¿Suelto? Pe… pero nunca lo he usado suelto.

—Pues entonces es hora de que lo hagas… se te ve muy bien. Como quiera ese día le pediremos ayuda a Tae para que te maquille un poco, bueno, nos maquille un poco —Kaoru se sonrojó.

—¡Vaya! Veo que tú también estás esforzándote por verte bien —gritó la menor.

—Es que quiero que Kenshin me vea bonita —dijo cubriéndose un poco el sonrojo que tenía en la cara.

—Sí, recuerdo que Yahiko te decía que eras una marimacho porque no te maquillabas ni nada…

—¡Uh¡Ni me recuerdes a ese tonto!

—Está bien… Está bien. Pero no te enojes conmigo —le dijo a la maestra espadachín que casi quería lanzársele a Misao para golpearla.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Regreso en un rato Kaoru, iré a pasear por la ciudad!

Salió con rapidez del dojo sin siquiera esperar respuesta alguna de su amiga. Se colocó las sandalias una vez que salió del lugar. Y corrió con prisa por unas cuantas calles. Dobló unas cuantas esquinas y tropezó con algunas personas que también caminaban por allí. Legó hasta un lugar, que según recordaba, era la estación de policía.

—"Tenjou Hiroshi" —leyó en un papel— según me dijo cuando llegamos aquí estaría. ¡Así que más le vale que aquí esté, si no se las verá conmigo cuando lo vea!

Entró al lugar y vio a uno de los policías que, fastidiado, lanzaba miradas insistentes al reloj.

—¡Disculpe¿Sabe si aquí es en donde puedo encontrar a Tenjou Hiroshi?

—Mmm –se quedó pensando algunos segundos mientras veía al techo— Sí, pero en estos momentos no está. Se fue con sus superiores a resolver un caso importante en las afueras de la ciudad.

Misao esbozó una mueca de inconformidad.

—¿Quién lo busca?

—Soy Makimachi Misao…

Escribió rápidamente unas cosas sobre un papel y esbozó una ligera sonrisa.

—¿Podría entregarle esto de mi parte por favor? —le entregó el trozo de papel al uniformado.

—Claro que sí, es… Makimachi Misao¿verdad?

—Así es… ¡Muchas gracias!

Buscó el camino de regreso al dojo para alistar sus cosas para el siguiente día. Fue hasta donde se encontraba un señor con una sonrisa muy amable y compró un raspado de sabor de fresa. Sus labios, entonces, se tiñeron de ese color.

"Dejé todos los datos en el papel. El lugar en donde será el festival y la hora. Espero que vaya o si no, ahora sí lo mato —pensó e hizo énfasis en la última frase— Y es que todos irán acompañados, Yahiko con Tsubame, Kaoru con Kenshin y yo no quiero ir sola. Pero no se preocupe Aoshi-sama no le seré infiel con ese chico, después de todo es un tonto… je, je, je".

Se acabó su raspado. Suspiró profundamente y entonces prosiguió el recorrido hasta el dojo. Quería que las horas pasaran rápidamente para disfrutar del festival y sobre todo, disfrutar viendo a los tortolitos de Tsubame y Yahiko.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día comenzaba a refrescar cada vez más y más conforme pasaban las horas. El sol se ocultaba tras las montañas dando indicios de que pronto llegaría la noche, y tal vez, algo más de frío. Una cortina de delgada neblina comenzaba a formarse.

Los pétalos de los árboles de cerezo caían incesantemente forrando el suelo de una hermosa alfombra rosada. Después de todo así eran de impredecibles los días de otoño uno nunca se podría imaginar si al día siguiente haría frío o si saldría el sol.

Por suerte, la gruesa yukata de Yahiko amortiguaba un poco el frío que hacía. Los dientes comenzaban a temblarle, pero él se negaba a dejarse vencer por eso.

Abandonó sus pensamientos y alzó su mirada, fue cuando vio entre la niebla a la chica que esperaba. Parada en una esquina y tratando de cubrirse con sus brazos del frío que hacía, pero sus intentos eran inútiles.

El chico corrió hasta ella y entonces Tsubame pudo verlo.

—¡Yahiko! —gritó y sonrió en cuanto lo vio.

Se acercó hasta donde estaba su amiga y la cubrió con sus brazos. Lo cual causó el sonrojo de los dos.

—Espero que así ya no tengas frío.

—Pero ¿crees que podamos andar así por todo el camino? —le preguntó ella.

—Ya sólo te estábamos esperando a ti —le dijo una voz que lo espantó por completo. Era la voz de Tae, pero nunca se imaginó que anduviera por allí y los viera abrazados. Yahiko se puso como un tomate— ¿Qué no le vas a decir a Tsubame que se ve bonita con esa yukata o algo?

Tae tenía razón, entre tanto frío no se había acordado de eso. Le echó un vistazo al traje de su amiga y vio que era de un color blanco y en su superficie tenía tejidas las siluetas de los pétalos de ciruelo blanco. La cinta alrededor de su cintura era de color roja y tenía líneas horizontales de color dorado y traía el cabello como siempre, pero por algo se le veía mejor.

—Te… Te ves preciosa —dijo con timidez.

—¡Gracias Yahiko! —le contestó con una sonrisa y cubriendo su sonrojo tras sus mangas.

—¡Así me gusta! —gritó la otra— Ahora sí pueden irse.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La tenue iluminación en el lugar era perfecta. La niebla se iba disipando poco a poco y el templo Ryuuzaki lucía muy bien con todos esos adornos tradicionalistas. Misao volteaba por todos lados buscando a su amigo, que jamás le mandó una contestación o algo parecido, pero ella aseguraba que asistiría.

"¡Más le vale que no me deje plantada! —pensó algo enfurecida.

El lugar estaba abarrotado de gente y de puestos en donde vendían comida o algunos recuerdos, pero aun así pudo ver entre toda la multitud a una figura sonriente que se acercaba corriendo. Sí, era Hiro. Su yukata color marrón con líneas verticales de color beige le iba muy bien con su estilo. Traía el cabello peinado en picos y usaba unos anteojos ligeros.

—Lo siento… no quise llegar muy tarde —se disculpó colocando una mano detrás de la cabeza y soltó una risilla. En ese momento fue cuando vio lo hermosa que se veía Misao con esa yukata celeste que combinaba muy bien con sus ojos, y ese cabello suelto— Me gusta mucho como te ves… ¡Estás hermosa!

—¡Maldito engendro, llegaste muy tarde! —le lanzó una patada de pájaro endemoniado en la cabeza cuando éste se acercó y luego lo dejó herido en el suelo. La gente se les quedó viendo.

Hiro sólo se quejaba del dolor en el suelo.

—¡Me diste una patada por halagarte? —dijo en voz alta y algo molesto— Entonces creo que sí podré resistir otras cinco patadas más.

—¡Cállate! —le dijo ésta— De castigo por llegar tarde me tienes qué comprar una manzana cubierta de caramelo, y un peluche… ¡Ah! Y también un algodón de azúcar… y… —continuó, mientras Hiro veía preocupado cuánto dinero traía en su bolsillo.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¿Te gustaron las bolas de arroz Kenshin? —le preguntó la bella chica que se encontraba a un lado suyo.

—Sí, por eso me comí todas esas —le dijo el de cabellos rojos— Me llené mucho…

—¿Qué te parece si nos vamos a sentar a algún lugar y esperamos en lo que se nos baja la comida?

—Sí, señorita Kaoru…

La yukata de Kenshin era de color azul marino y tenía líneas horizontales y verticales de color blanco que se juntaban y formaban cuadros grandes. Por otra parte, Kaoru se había enchinado un poco su cabello y había cubierto sus labios con algo de maquillaje. Su yukata era de color rosado y la cinta alrededor de su cintura era del mismo color, sólo que un poco más fuerte.

—Me parece que aquí está bien —dijo Kenshin.

—Sí —la chica apoyó mientras se echaba aire con su abanico.

Se fueron a sentar a un lugar y permanecieron contemplando el oscuro cielo, fueron iluminados por la luz blanca de los astros del firmamento y por los brillos que emitían los cientos de luciérnagas que volaban por esos lugares.

Kenshin le sonrió a Kaoru y lentamente se fue acercando hasta ella. Tocó suavemente la nuca de la chica con su mano y acercó el rostro hasta que sus labios permanecieron en mutuo contacto. Percibió el suave aroma de la chica y le gustó la calidez que tenían sus labios.

—Te amo Kaoru —le dijo Kenshin en un susurro. Kaoru se dio cuenta de que por primera vez no la llama "Señorita" si no que utilizaba su nombre a secas.

Volvieron a unir sus labios y ésta vez el beso fue más apasionado, pero conservando esa dulzura que tenían ambos.

—Yo también Kenshin… Yo también te amo.

Unieron sus cuerpos en un abrazo y permanecieron en ese lugar unos minutos contemplando el cielo y diciéndose cosas hermosas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

—¡Toma! Es para ti…

Le entregó a Tsubame un oso grande (que se había ganado en un juego de tiro al blanco) y muy suave al tacto. Entre sus manitas sostenía una pequeña rosa y sonreía con una dulzura que se le hacía irresistible a la chica.

—¡Gra… Gracias Yahiko!

—De nada.

Un gran sonrojo cubrió las mejillas del chico, pero enseguida intentó vencer la timidez que sentía y envolvió a Tsubame con sus brazos.

Observaron las luces de las luciérnagas que embellecían el lugar y le daban un toque romántico a la noche. Se apartaron de la multitud y fueron a un lugar solitario, pero que no perdía su encanto.

—Tsubame yo… quiero decirte que —hizo una pausa. No sabía exactamente cómo decirlo, pero sabía que tenía qué hacerlo. Vio la cara impaciente de la chica y eso fue lo que lo animó a seguir— te quiero mucho… te quiero demasiado…

—Yo también te quiero mucho Yahiko, porque eres mi amigo.

—No, pero yo no sólo te quiero como amiga. Te quiero como algo más, como mucho más —suspiró para tomar aire y entonces tomó las manos de la chica— Y ya no aguantaba los días para proponerte algo. Quiero saber si quieres ser mi novia.

Tsubame se sonrojó completamente.

—Yo… también quiero que seamos pareja… yo también…

Nuevamente la envolvió entre sus brazos y la apretó para sentir su calidez. Finalmente se acercó hasta ella y le dio un beso pequeño en los labios con mucha dulzura.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Misao fue a ocultarse a un lugar apartado en donde nadie la viera. Atravesó la maleza del lugar y se sentó en una piedra lisa. Enfrente de ella se encontraban las aguas de un lago que permanecía en calma total. Sólo se podía escuchar el bullicio de la gente y la música del festival.

Vio ese montón de luces amarillas que de repente se apagaban y se prendían. Extendió su mano derecha para tomar unas cuantas y algunas se posaron sobre su mano. Sintió el cosquilleo que éstas le provocaban en la palma y entonces las dejó volar. Sonrió un poco, pero esa sonrisa no denotaba felicidad. Era una sonrisa falsa, ya que se sentía sola.

—Aoshi-sama…

Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y entonces intentó cubrirse con sus propios brazos para tratar de consolarse, pero le fue inútil. Enseguida emitió un gemido que fue ahogado por el aullido de una fría ventisca y rompió en llanto en ese lugar. Sola. Pero después de todo, no quería que nadie la viera llorar. No quería que el mundo supiera que se sentía triste y que su corazón estaba herido porque extrañaba a una persona. Se cubrió los ojos con sus manos y continuó llorando en ese lugar solitario…

**Fin de "Pétalos de cerezo y luces nocturnas".**

0 0 0 0 0 0 0 0

Sinceramente espero que les haya gustado y me dejen reviews onegai, onegai! (yo quiero vestir una yukata! TTTT y asistir a un festival japonés, ustedes no?) Espero no tardarme tanto en actualizar, aunque no creo que me tome mucho tiempo. Bueno, pues, por mientras los dejo con una frase, para que los motive y los anime a seguir:

"El propósito de la imaginación es ofrecernos consuelo y refugio."

Stephen King,

Pesadillas y alucinaciones I.

Hasta la próxima y cuídense!

_Joe the time traveler._


End file.
